Love To See You Cry
by Snoopy1103
Summary: Songfic. Angelus visits Buffy to leave her a warning. Season Two.


**Love To See You Cry**

**Author: **Snoopy

**Summary:** Songfic. Angelus leaves Buffy a warning.

**Timeline: **Season Two. Everything up to I Only Have Eyes For You

**Note: **Love To See You Cry by Enrique Iglesias.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He moved across the headstones quietly, never stepping on fallen twigs or misplaced leaves. He was made like this. A giant panther, moving, hunting, seeking out its prey.

And then he found her.

She was engaged in battle, ducking, punching, kicking until her opponent met its fate and disappeared into the night on the next breeze. She let out a sigh, tucking away her weapon, as she continued on her way home.

_"Maybe I just wanna touch you_

_Feel you warm inside again_

_Maybe I just wanna hurt you_

_The sweetest pleasure is pain"_

He followed, still moving in the shadows. Always in the shadows, surrounded by darkness, when it came to her.

She turned a corner and headed down her road, her house in close range. He stopped a few houses behind her and watch as she climbed the tree that led up to her bedroom window. He got an instant surge of lust from watching her lithe and graceful body move. He watched as she moved around in her room, never feeling someone watching her outside the window. But it wouldn't do any good if she did actually feel him because he was so deeply hidden.

The shadows still consummed him.

She moved to her dresser, taking a brush and running it through her silky strands. When she completed this task, she then moved over to her closet, peeling her clothes off as she walked. His eyes narrowed in delight as he watched her beautiful breasts come free of their confinment. Then they widened in surprise as she pulled out a black silk shirt. One of his shirts.

No not his.

Never his.

Watching as she brought it up to her nose to give a delicate sniff before putting it on, he was consummed with a different shadow; that of jealousy. Shaking off the feelings as ridiculous, he continued to watch as she took off her jewlery, pausing when she encountered a certain piece.

The Ring.

He watched her stare at it, breathing in, out, in and out, inandout.

He waited.

And waited.

And then it finally happened, and he smiled in glee.

_"I don't know why why_

_But I love to see you cry_

_I don't know why why_

_It just makes me feel alive"_

The first tear fell, trailing down her soft cheek to disappear into the corner of her mouth. Then more followed. One became two, and two became three until a river leaked out of both her eyes, and she was drowning herself. She put a hand over her mouth, and he tsked in disapproval. She stumbled on to her bed, and hugged herself tight.

And from outside he continued to wait.

And wait.

And then it finally happened. Her breathing evened out, and her death grip became more loose.

And then he made his move.

_"Are you coming...to the moment_

_When you know your heart can break?_

_I'm inside you. I'm around you_

_I just wanna hear you cry again"_

He stood next to her bed, gazing down at her as she slept. She radiated innocence in this relaxed state. He quietly sat down, making sure not to disturb her position. He continued to stare, continued to watch until it was too much and he had to touch her. Even if it ended up being a small touch he needed to feel her silky skin against his. He reached up with cold fingers and lightly grazed her cheek. She moved slightly, opening her mouth and saying the most delightful thing in his world.

"Angelus."

_"I don't know why why_

_But I love to see you cry_

_I don't know why why_

_It just makes me feel alive"_

He froze in stunned silence. Then acted on impulse. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Again, again and again. Running the tips of his fingers in the open space between her throat and collarbones, his mind was running a hundred miles an hour. If his heart could beat it would do the same.

She had said his name. HIS. Called it out. A creature so pure would want a creature so tainted.

He kissed her again.

_"You don't know how much it hurts_

_To watch you fall asleep _

_When you're in my arms_

_And if this dies before the morning comes_

_I wanna runaway, I wanna runaway"_

And froze when she uttered something else after.

The Souls name.

He pushed himself away from her, and inside his being, the deepest, darkest part of him laughed, taunting him. Fool. Yes, fool.

He pulled out the note from his jacket pocket and placed it next to the ring on her dresser. It was a reminder.

To her.

To him.

With one last glance, he moved away and out the same way he came in. And once more he was consumed in the shadows.

Always in the shadows.

It wasn't until she finished getting ready for another day of school, that she found the note. Not really a note.

A threat.

A threat placed next to the thing that bound them forever.

And back at his lair he waited.

And waited.

And then it finally happened, and he smiled in glee.

_"I don't know why why_

_But I love to see you cry_

_I don't know why why_

_It just makes me feel alive."_

End.


End file.
